Johns rampage
by eating pears is fun
Summary: John finally snaps and kills everyone he knows, can anyone stop him?
1. Chapter 1

John's rampage

Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson sat in their flat. John was reading The Hobbit. Sherlock was reading the newspaper. John looked at Sherlock; he noticed a picture of the sleuth on the front page.

"What does the article say about the case?" John asked.

"Didn't read it." Sherlock answered.

"Why not?" John asked with a confused look.

"Why would I read it if I already know what happened?" Sherlock asked without taking his eyes off the obituary section of the paper.

"Curiosity. You can see how accurate the paper is, after you lived through it. That's why I'm reading the Hobbit." John said.

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock asked as he tossed the newspaper onto the table.

"Nothing. Are you done with that?" John pointed to the paper. Without answering, Sherlock tossed it in Johns direction. John looked at the headline. "Sherlock Holmes Single Handedly solved baffling case" John felt a small anger grow inside of him. He remembered being shot at, tackling a criminal to save Sherlock, and dealing with Sherlock's irritating behavior, and he gets no recognition. As John began to read the article, the phone rang.

"Phone." Sherlock said. John looked and saw the phone was only a few inched from Sherlock's hand which was resting on the table.

"Can't you get it?" John asked.

"PHOOOONE" Sherlock said louder.

"Sherlock it's right there!" John said.

"PHOOOOO-"Before Sherlock could finish his sentence John snapped. He pulled a bazooka out of his pocket and shot it at Sherlock. The Rocket exploded, the entire wall collapsed. The floor underneath them burned and produced giant holes. Where the windows were, a giant burning hole now stood. Sherlock's body was now in the street, covered by bricks and dust. John climbed down the debris and picked up the still ringing phone.

"Hello?" John answered.

"John, its Mycroft. I need to see my brother. Tell him to meet me in the cafe that we ate pears in last week."

"He will be there in a few moments." John said and rudely hung up. Mrs Hudson walked over to john.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BLOODY WALL?" she yelled. John picked up a brick and smashed it into her skull. He left the two dead bodies there. John went to the Café where Mycroft was waiting. Mycroft was eating a piece of cake. John wanted to kill him, he wanted to kill everybody in there. To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John sat down next to Mycroft. Mycroft was about to ask where Sherlock was but John took the cake and smashed it into Mycroft's face. He then took the fork and jammed it into Mycroft's belly and Mycroft died. People in the Café started to scream, one man in a bowtie and tweed jacket tried to restrain John, but John Kicked him and pushed him over a table, knocking him out. The people ran out of the Café. John grabbed a chair and threw it at a little boy. The Chair missed to boy narrowly but John then threw a knife at him and the knife went into the boys arm. John was alone in the Café. He didn't like being alone. There was no one to kill. He ran outside and went to the London eye before any cops showed up. When he arrived at the London eye, he went around to the back. He unscrewed one of the screws and the while London eye collapsed. John laughed. Then a giant flying whale flew over the John and ate him. To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John didn't like being inside the whale so he took a grenade out of his pocket and threw it at the whales butt. The whaled butt exploded and left a gaping hole. John Jumped out and landed in the police station. He wanted to kill all of the police. He threw a telephone at Lestrade. The phone hit his head and knocked him out. John then ran to him, picking up a pencil on his way over and stabbed His victim in the neck. The other cops just watched because they were lazy and dumb. John didn't like dumb people so he decided to kill them. He pulled and assault rifle out of his pocket and shot them all. One by one. The he left. He went to molly in her lab. He threw a chemical in her face and she turned into… A PONY! Then John rode her away. He went to the newspaper office where they published the story about Sherlock. He rode his new purple pony inside and went to the desk where the writer was. John took the computer and smashed the writers face into the computer leaving a bug hole in the screen. The other writers ran away scared and security went after john. They surrounded him and his molly pony! To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4000000

Authors note: hey guyz! Lol I said chapter 4000000 but its really chapter 4! Lolololoololoololloloololol omg ok so story now… lol this chapter is soo good I worked so hard on it. Hope you kike it!

John and his Molly Pony were surrounded by security people in the office. Suddenly, John did a majestic flip off of his molly pony and did an amazing kongfu kick in mid-air! He kicked one of the guards faces and the guard fell backwards. He landed on a mime and the whole building exploded. John jumped on the molly pony and they ran away from the flame that was consuming the office. They ran out of the burning building just as it exploded. John was happy that they were alive but he wanted to KIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE EEEE EEE E. he took a time bomb out of his pocket, set it for 15 minutes, and forced it down the throte of the molly pony. He then rode the molly pony into a McDonalds, ordered a big mac, and left the molly pony tied to a table. (guys… John never paid!) John then locked all the doors so the people couldn't get out. He ran away as fast as he could. Then when he was far away, the molly pony exploded, killing all the people inside! to be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

!?

To be continueddddddddd


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors note: guys sorry about the lassst chapter I could resist

John ran away as fast as he could, hoping that nobody would know that he was the one who committed all these crimes. All of a sudden the man from the Café, the one with the bowtie came running from behind a tree. He punched John in the face. John fell into the street but quickly got up. He ran at the man at pushed him. The man pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like some kind of fancy pen or something. The tip glowed green and it made a strange noise. The man pointed it at a car and the cat exploded. The force launched John 29.6 feet in the air. When he landed he felt a stinging sensation in his leg. It was a familiar feeling, and John didn't have his cane. But he was so angry he was able to ignore the feeling. He got up quickly and lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground. John was on top of him and started to punch him in the face. The man on the ground grabbed a nearby stick and slapped it across Johns face. John slumped over and the man got up. John got up too. They threw punched at each other, rarely hitting one another. John was slowly backing up. The man pushed John, John smashed against the side of a big blue box. The man Pushed John inside the blue box. It was bigger on the inside, but john wasn't surprised, he was used to that kind of stuff. His house was like that as a kid. The man punched John across the face. John fell down and felt so much pain he couldn't get up. The man over to a bunch of controls. He pressed some buttons, switched some switches and then ran back to John. He picked John up by the shirt collar and kicked him out of the blue box, but something was wrong. John was in space! John floated, helpsessly as he watched the blue box disappear. Then John realized something bad. He was headed straight towards a black hole! John looked around desperately, trying to find a way out. To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John was frantically trying to escape. He noticed a small planet being pulled into the black hole, he also saw a spaceship being pulled towards it. A man was being pulled out of the spaceship into the black hole. John floated over to the spaceship and clung to the top of it. It was his only hope. All of a sudden, the blue box appeared again. It looked a bit paler. It started to fly away from the black hole and the spaceship followed, as if it was being towed. When the spaceship was far away, John felt the effects of the black Hole disappear. He then saw the blue box disappear, and the rocket started to fly on its own. Hours later John and the rocket landed on earth, but John noticed something. He seemed to be in the future, but he didn't care. He was back on earth, and ready to kill more people. As the rocket was landing, John pulled another time bomb out of his pocket and attached it to the side of the rocket. He then jumped down on the ground and ran as fast as he could. The rocket exploded and John fell down and hurt his knee. The knee pain was so bad that he died. The end.


End file.
